The misfits
by WildeLunatic
Summary: Conoció a Loki cuándo eran dos niñas pequeñas que aún no sabían nada del mundo, y desde entonces T/N siempre estuvo ahí para Loki, y Loki para T/N, dado que ambas se comprendían como nadie jamás las comprendería. Fem Loki x Lectora, o sea, chica x chica.


T/N caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala, cual leona enjaulada, esperando a que el juicio de Loki finalizase para poder verla al fin después de tanto tiempo y de creerla muerta durante ese tiempo. Cuando Thor le dijo que Loki estaba viva, y que estaba en Midgard, T/N por poco se lanza a buscarla para asegurarse de que era verdad, de que estaba viva, de que estaba a salvo, pero nadie la dejó hacerlo, por el temor no dicho de que T/N uniese fuerzas con Loki y ambas tratasen de conquistar Midgard, así que la hicieron quedarse mientras Thor iba a buscar a Loki con la promesa, mayormente dirigida T/N y a Frigga, de traerla de vuelta sana y salva, sin embargo T/N rezó a todos los dioses que no consiguiese llevar a Loki de vuelta a Asgard, a pesar de que se moría por verla, porque sabía que eso no era lo que Loki deseaba, y si antes no la aceptaban, ahora menos aún, y eso sólo la dañaría más, y Thor, al igual que Frigga, en su ciego y benévolo egoísmo de querer estar todos juntos, no lo veían. Obviamente, Thor detuvo y trajo de vuelta a su hermana junto con el Teseracto, así que ahora T/N lo único que podía esperar era el veredicto final del juicio, y rezar para que la dejasen verla.

"Quizá debería haberme escapado a Midgard para ayudarla, o intentar convencerla de que se detuviese y se escondiese, para que así Thor y los demás siguiesen pensando que estaba muerta y que era una impostora que había usurpado el nombre y la apariencia de Loki la que estaba tratando de conquistar Midgard" pensó T/N con nerviosismo. "Pero, en primer lugar ¿Cómo demonios me hubiese escapado con Heimdall siempre vigilante y acechando? Aunque hubiese utilizado el camino oculro que me enseñó Loki, Heimdall lo hubiese visto, ya que estoy completamente segura de que desde que me dieron la noticia de que Loki seguía viva, Heimdall ha mantenido su mirada en mí, para asegurarse de que no hacía nada" Y así vuelta a empezar, encontrando siempre un "¿Y si...?" que no le dejaba la conciencia tranquila. A ese paso, T/N habría hecho un agujero en la sala que llegase hasta Midgard si el juicio hubiese sido más largo.

Thor finalmente se dignó a aparecer, sin embargo la mirada que le dirigió a T/N lo decía todo.

-¿Y bien? -Se atrevió a preguntar T/N después de un rato en silencio en el que Thor se limitaba a mirarla con pena y con desaprobación, la misma mirada que le solía dedicar a Loki.

-No la van a ejecutar, a pesar de que sería lo propio, gracias a la apelación de nuestra madre, sin embargo ha sido condenada a las mazmorras del palacio de por vida, y absolutamente nadie tiene el permiso para visitarla -Al decir esto último, Thor tuvo que desviar la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero, Thor, me prometiste que podría verla cuando la trajeses de vuelta! ¡Y antes del juicio no me dejaste, dijiste que después tendríamos tiempo de sobra! ¡¿O es qué acaso ella está realmente muerta y esto todo es una farsa para hacerme creer lo contrario y divertiros con mi sufrimiento?!

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es... Lo que Padre de Todo ha ordenado, no podemos desobedecerle. Además, quizá a Loki le venga bien la soledad para reflexionar.

-Loki ya ha estado suficiente tiempo sola, Thor -Las palabras de T/N cada vez se llenaban más de veneno

-Loki siempre nos tuvo a nosotros, a todo Asgard -Razonó Thor, sin saber muy bien a que se refería T/N

-Estar rodeado de personas no significa que no estés solo, Thor. Odin siempre estuvo centrado en ti, y a pesar de que decía que los dos podríais llegar a ser reyes, siempre lo decía mirando hacia ti, dejándola de lado; tus amigos siempre se burlaban de ella, y nunca la trataron bien con la excusa de que era demasiado traviesa, cuando en realidad ella hacía esas cosas para defenderse, ¿O acaso no recuerdas cuando entre todos la cortasteis el cabello y la echasteis al lago cuando aún no sabía nadar? Y como esa, hay muchas Thor, y como la trataban tus amigos, la trataba todo Asgard, porque sabían que era diferente, a pesar de que aún no salía a la luz sus verdaderos orígenes; tú, Thor, sólo te centrabas en las batallas y los banquetes, esperando que ella estuviese ahí, a tu lado, a pesar de que sabías que ella prefería un buen libro a un banquete lleno de brutos ignorantes, tratándola como si fuese tu perro, al que podías arrastrar a donde fuese, y del que te podías burlar cuando te aburrías de tanta pelea y banquete. Las únicas que la han tratado bien en este nido de hipócritas, con amor y cariño, han sido tu madre, Frigga, que los dioses la protejan, y quiero creer que yo. Ahora, si me disculpas -T/N se fue en dirección a la sala del trono, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para ver a Loki, dejando a Thor descolocado, y sintiéndose un poquito culpable.

Mientras recorría el camino hacia la sala del trono, T/N repasaba una y otra vez las palabras para convencer a Odin de ver a Loki de vez en cuando, ofreciéndose como guardia-custodia de Loki, o ser quién la llevase la comida. Por el camino se cruzó con Frigga, T/N se inclinó, haciendo una elegante reverencia a la reina, que la sonrió maternalmente y con algo de mezcolanza.

-Supongo que te habrás enterado ya de la sentencia de mi hija

-Sí, señora. Ahora me dirigía a suplicar a Padre de Todo que me dejase ver a la princesa, aunque fuese una sola vez.

-De verdad, te agradezco profundamente que a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho mi hija, la sigas considerando una amiga, y te sigas preocupando por ella. Vamos, yo intercederé por ti ante Odin

-Se lo agradezco mucho, dudo que si fuese yo sola me dejase ver a la princesa

Así, las dos fueron juntas a ver a Odin, Frigga con su elegancia y actitud de siempre, y T/N poniéndose más nerviosa a cada paso que daba. Las conversaciones que había tenido con Odin a lo largo de su vida rara vez acababan bien, y dudaba que esta fuese a ser la excepción, pero por Loki lo haría, después de todo, era lo único que le quedaba.


End file.
